Confession
by StarFixation
Summary: Tajima confesses to Hanai simple, right? this may not be what you think...
1. Chapter 1

_**I know i should be writing Pillow Talk or chalice of Blood right now, but the idea struck...**_

**_I own nothing, and this is not going to be a simple confession._**

* * *

**Confession**

"Hey Hanai, can I talk to you for a second?" Tajima asked as the two walked out of the locker room after an evening practice.

"Uh yeah sure," The captain nodded. "Come on, let's sit down."

Tajima's heartbeat quickened.

That would make what he had to say a lot easier. Tajima didn't want to risk falling flat on his face or having Hanai see how nervous he was by his trembling legs. As the two began the short trek to Tajima's house the cleanup tried to remember what he was going to say. He knew the gist of it, (how could he not?) but he had no recollection of the little speech that he had created since he was so nervous.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hanai asked slowly.

Tajima had a feeling that Hanai thought the topic of their conversation would be of a sexual nature. The cleanup recognized since that was ninety percent of what came out of his mouth Hanai had every right to be nervous.

The captain, from Tajima's point of view at least, was like the rest of the world in their Victorian-esque attitudes towards sex. It was a very natural process and everyone had needs and desires, it wasn't Tajima's fault that his needs and desires were a tad bit stronger than others his age.

"Yeah… um I…" he stammered.

Tajima felt so nervous and couldn't help but wonder if this was what Mihashi felt on a daily basis. He'd have to ask later.

"Wow man, are you okay?" Hanai asked. "You're bright red."

Having attention drawn to his encroaching red flush Tajima began to sweat profusely. This was not going as he had wanted it to.

"Um, yeah I'm fine," he chuckled nervously.

"It must be something important," Hanai said. "You haven't said anything sexual, or anything at all for that matter, but how often do you really…"

Tajima took a deep breath. It was now or never if he didn't just say it now he never would. He needed to nut up or shut up. He needed to grow a pair. He needed to just say-

"Hanai I like you!" Tajima suddenly exclaimed.

It felt good to have that off his chest. It was a total "fuck the speech and say what's in your heart moment" which Tajima had a feeling Hanai would see as romantic. Before the object of his affections could accept, which Tajima say as very likely since it seemed to him that Hanai did favor him, the cleanup took the chance to explain himself.

"I've liked you ever since I saw you when the team first met. Strictly, I wanted to get in your pants, but then I got to know you and I saw how cool a person you are." Tajima took a breath since there was a lot more for him to say.

"You're really determined. Even though you can't do cleanup like you want you work really hard. Sometimes it's like you're the only one who can deal with me here too and…"

Hanai held up his hand to stop the babbling rant. Now he was beet red and obviously at loss for words, but Tajima had one last thing to say.

"Will you go out with me?"

And that was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back.

"Tajima, could you stop," Hanai gasped. The cleanup obliged in wait of what his crush would say. "Uh… I'm really surprised by this and really flattered that you like me that way,"

_Oh no._

"But I like our friendship the way it is,"

_He isn't saying…_

"I can't say yes to you, Tajima,"

_Well at least there's hope someday…_

"Besides, I'm straight."

To say that Tajima was pleasantly surprised would be the understatement of the century.

"Are you sure?" Tajima muttered.

"I would think so," Hanai murmured, obviously feeling like a dick that stomped on his friend's heart.

"So there's no chance at all?" Tajima confirmed.

Hanai shook his head, "I'm kind of confused on where to go from now since I've never had a guy confess to me."

Tajima noticed that Hanai was looking at him out of the corner of his eye in hopes fro some kind of confirmation.

"…"

"Wait, you've done this before?" Hanai exclaimed with a smile.

"Nope," Tajima beamed truthfully, getting back some of his usual exuberance. "It was the other way around; my old school was a different place."

The two sat in an awkward silence.

"I guess this counts as you coming out, right?" Hanai asked.

"It would if I was ever 'in' to begin with," Tajima chuckled which made Hanai's jaw drop. "I told you. My old school was a different place."

"How long have you known?"

Tajima shrugged. He wasn't exactly sure of when he figured it out. It definitely was before he gave a guy a BJ in his school bathroom but after he kissed that one guy during spin the bottle. It was definitely some time in between when he had the revelation where he realized that he was gay. Or maybe it was no real revelation at all and he just realized it then accepted it on the fly.

Either was likely.

"A while," he responded for the captain's benefit.

"Does anyone else know?" Hanai asked.

"My older brother," Tajima explained. Hanai looked confused so he elaborated, "You know the one with the unlimited porn supply?"

Hanai shook his head, "I meant on the team."

"Oh…" Tajima nodded. "Strictly I kept it small. You, Shino'oka, Coach, Hamada, Sakaeguchi, Mihashi and I think Abe too since Mihashi can't keep anything from Abe."

Hanai shook his head. Small implied maybe two other people, not five.

"Did you tell them or…?"

"Everyone except Mihashi figured it out by themselves," Tajima answered, figuring where Hanai was going.

"How?"

Tajima thought it was funny how everyone figured it out. Coach had known from the get-go so it wasn't as funny as a story. Shino'oka had guessed after the training camp when she saw that he had immediately bunked up with Hanai with obvious lust in his eyes. She came up to him the next morning and asked and of course Tajima just said that he was in the bluntest way possible.

"You seriously told her that you 'like dicks as much' as she did?" Hanai laughed.

"Yup, at first she thought I was joking though,"

Sakaeguchi and Izumi had figured it out after they added up how often Tajima tended to hop on Hanai's back and ride around. Hamada maintained that they were both gay while Sakaeguchi wanted to know to avoid any confusion.

"I just told them of my plan to get you in bed by our second year and then they knew," Tajima nodded.

Finally Tajima realized that something was off; Hanai hadn't reacted at all. He had pretty much said that he had been planning to fuck him since they met and they were several times when that could have happened why wasn't he curious about that at all?

"What about Mihashi?"

"Hanai, you're taking this really well," Tajima frowned.

"Don't change the subject, goofball," Hanai scolded.

Tajima shook his head and explained what he meant, "You haven't said anything about that."

"Why would I?" Hanai asked. "You know my position and I already know how hypersexual you are anyway."

"I mean I thought you'd–"

Suddenly Hanai's cell phone began to ring, interrupting the cleanup. He took it from his bag and flipped it open.

"Oh crap, my mom needs me to get home!" Hanai exclaimed. "We'll talk more tomorrow!"

So Tajima sat alone in the dugout. Even though he didn't get the answer he wanted, it could have gone a lot worse. Since it didn't Tajima was glad, at least he got to keep his best friend.

* * *

_**Well that was interesting. there's more to the story, but only if any of you guys actually want to read it. If you do say so theni can post part two: hanai's pov!**_

**_StarFix_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, i guess i ended up writing this anyway, even thoguh no one has said anything about it. I guess it's because this is a usually yaoi-exclusiv fandom, and this isn't so...**_

**_I'm rambling._**

_**Also, I noticed a discrepancy in the writing of this chapter. Hanai and Tajima were sitting down in the field, not on their way to Tajima's house. Sorry, for the mix up even if none if you noticed.**_

* * *

**Confession: Reverse Rebirth**

Hanai was concerned for Tajima.

No he wasn't concerned, but worried. Concerned implied that you wanted to know about someone you were accountable for like a student or random stranger while worried implied that you hoped something wasn't wrong with someone you cared about be it lover, mother, or friend. The boy had been walking around in a daze like he had been in a daze

Hanai assumed that it had something to do with the weird confession of love that he had gotten during lunch earlier that day. He had been eating and chewing the fat with his team when a very petite girl from the class way down the hall had asked if she could talk to him in private.

He had said that she could, but then right when he got up she changed her mind and blurted out how much she liked him and wanted to be his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure I like you that way," he said quietly, and sad that he had to put it that way.

The truth was the he had a crush on an upperclassman, a third year to be exact, that probably would never notice him because of his age. Even though he this Hanai just wanted to have his secret crush while he could then he would move on to actual, and pursuable girls.

"R-really Hanai-san?" the girl whimpered, seeming to be on the verge of tears.

"Well… I mean…" Hanai sputtered, trying to figure out what to say to make the girl feel better.

"I think he wishes it weren't like this," Tajima interfered. "in fact he probably just isn't ready for a lady as lovely as yourself, right?"

Hanai immediately nodded with a speed that would have rivaled Mihashi's spastic movements. The girl smiled, thanked Hanai, and left. Apparently Tajima's explanation was satisfactory for her.

"Wow Hanai, that went well," Izumi sniggered.

"Yeah man, why'd you reject her like that?" Mizutani frowned.

"Just like Tajima said," Hanai muttered without looking anyone in the eye. He _so_ didn't feel like explaining his situation with the upperclassman. "I'm just not ready for a girlfriend."

Izumi's eyes flickered to Tajima for a second them back to the captain.

"Right…" he murmured as if he knew something that Hanai and Tajima didn't. The captain would have pursued it, but he was too grateful to the cleanup anyway.

Later during practice Hanai couldn't help but notice that Tajima was staring at him. It wasn't intense or even angry satring, but rather of longing. Whenever Hanai caught the cleanup in the one he would immediately break eye contact and amble off.

Other than the staring Tajima's hitting was off. During the pitching drills the balls that normally would have sailed past the pitching machine just ended up pelting the cleanup. It got to the point that eventually Momoe had to go In and shut off the machine to keep Tajima from getting seriously hurt.

The coach led Tajima out and seemed to have, from Hanai's perspective, a talk about why he was so out of it. The captain saw that Tajima had repeatedly gestured to his privates, and assumed that it had to do with something of a sexual nature.

_Knowing Tajima_, he thought, _he's probably saying how he forgot to jack off this morning._

Suddenly the coach and cleanup turned their attention to Hanai, who scrambled to look like he hadn't been trying to figure out what they had been saying. He didn't have to keep paying attention to know that Momoe had told Tajima to handle it or he would have to face some kind of penalty

Finally practice was over. Hanai was happy to finally be going home since the events of his day. They definitely couldn't get any weirder, right? The captain sauntered out of the locker room with Tajima trailing behind.

"Hey Hanai, can I talk to you for a second?" Tajima murmured. Hanai had barely heard it, but since he did and had no reason to be in a hurry, he obliged.

"Uh yeah sure," The captain nodded. "Come on, let's sit down."

The two sat down on the cool grass. For some reason Hanai had a feeling that whatever Tajima was about to say had to do with why he was so dazed. _Please let this not be about sex,_ Hanai begged every god he could think of.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hanai asked slowly.

"Yeah… um I…" he stammered.

"Wow man, are you okay?" Hanai asked. "You're bright red."

Hanai found it odd that Tajima of all people seemed to be embarrassed. That was like an evangelical Christian in the Bible belt accepting a practicing Satanist as a minister. Tajima started to fiddle with his fingers and took a deep breath.

"Hanai, I like you," he said softly.

_What?_

"I've liked you ever since I saw you when the team first met. Strictly, I wanted to get in your pants, but then I got to know you and I saw how cool a person you are…

"You're really determined. Even though you can't do cleanup like you want you work really hard. Sometimes it's like you're the only one who can deal with me here too and…"

Hanai tried to process all of the information through his head. firs his friend was gay? How long had that been the case? How hadn't he known earlier?

Then there was the case of what Tajima said about wanting to get into his pants from the start. Did that mean Tajima had snuck looks at him while they were in the showers? Was that why Tajima had gotten so close t him of all people?

Hanai held up his hand to stop the babbling rant. Now he was beet red and was worried about how this was going to go.

"Will you go out with me?"

First of all he was going to have to be politer than he had been earlier that day. Also he would have to refrain from saying anything judgmental, what if this was Tajima's first time coming out?

"Uh… I'm really surprised by this and really flattered that you like me that way, but I like our friendship the way it is." Hanai said, with his voice shaking. "I can't say yes to you, Tajima, Besides, I'm straight."

Hanai bit his bottom lip since he could see how Tajima completely crumpled into himself. His nervous smile disappeared and was replaced with a tight frown. His posture went from open to closed. Hanai just knew how disappointed he was.

"Are you sure?" Tajima muttered.

"I would think so," Hanai murmured, not having to ask for confirmation.

"So there's no chance at all?" Tajima whispered.

Hanai shook his head, there had to be some kind of manual for this. If not a greeting card at leats.

"I'm kind of confused on where to go from now since I've never had a guy confess to me." Hanai sighed. This most definitely had to be Tajima's first time telling a guy this, right?

"…"

"Wait, you've done this before?" Hanai exclaimed. He had an idea of how to make this less awkward.

"Guys used to confess to me" Tajima beamed, puffing out his chest. "My old school was a different place."

"I guess this counts as you coming out, right?" Hanai asked.

"It would if I was ever 'in' to begin with," Tajima chuckled which made Hanai's jaw drop. On the inside he was beating himself up on the inside. Since he had never been in apparently, how coud he have not figured it out? "I told you. My old school was a different place."

"How long have you known?"

"A while," Tajima said after a moment of thought.

"Does anyone else know?" Hanai asked, "On the team that is."

Another moment of thought, "Shino'oka, Mihashi, Hamada, Sakaeguchi, Momoe, and Abe, I guess"

That explained why Momoe had seemed so invested on why Tajima was off. Hanai had expected for a smaller list, probably including Izumi, but no matter.

Tajima then let out the story of how everyone figured it out. Personally his favorite was how Mihashi had learned. Apparently Mihashi thought Tajima liked Shino'oka. He told him that he didn't go that way in a very thick euphemism, and of course he got that usual look on his face. After trying several other clever sayings he just out and said he was gay and Mihashi said-

"Seriously he asked what 'being happy' had to do with Shino'oka," he laughed. "I just had to tell him that I liked guys the way he liked girls. Or at least I think he's straight, my gaydar doesn't seem to be working all that well as of late."

Tajima smiled wistfully, "Hanai, you've been really cool about this, but aren't you curious about anything else I've said?"

It was do or die time.

"Not really," he lied. "I know how you are anyway so none of this really matters."

Suddenly his phone rang. It was a text.

**81, I need 2 talk 2 u, **

**Izumi**

Hanai had a bad feeling about the text from Izumi. With the day he'd had it was likely that Izumi was about to confess to him as well. Izumi deserved to be let down gently and as soon as possible.

"Oh crap, I gotta go!" Hanai exclaimed, quickly making up something about having to get some things for his mom. "See you tomorrow."

Hanai was surprised to see how relieved Tajima looked. Maybe he thought that Hanai would want to end their friendship since there were romantic feelings, but what kind of friend would he be if that were the case?

* * *

_**Okay then, it should be known that the Izumi aspect of this was spur the moment. I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic at all. I don't know if any other pairings will be in this, I'm totally free-falling.**_

**_What's going to happen next? Find out next time!_**

**_Oh yeah, THE JERKIN' HAMSTER OF DOOM COMMANDS THAT YOU REVIEW OR BE BURIED BY RAIN OF BACON!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Confession: Paso a Paso**

Hanai was almost home when he called Izumi.

He was still wondering what the call could be about since he and Izumi didn't usually speak that often, but coming out (oops) of an awkward conversation with Tajima about how much the cleanup liked him and wanted to jump his bones. Hanai had kept calm and didn't react like he usually would as Tajima regaled him with stories of sexual innuendo and experience.

_He's probably a virgin anyway…_

Hanai stole a quick glance at the text again to make sure he hadn't imagined it.

**81, I need 2 talk 2 u, **

**Izumi**

The message was definitely for him even though Izumi had forgotten the numbe nine in the condensed version of his name. the team had come up wioth it when they were trying to make a combination for the lock in the clubhouse. The team was torn between using Mihashi's name and his. In the end they picked his. Translated the eight meant "ha", the nine would be the "na", and the one was "I".

_Better get this over with…_

The captain was worried he was about to get a repeat performance with Izumi, but he scolded himself for assuming that was the reason Izumi would want to talk to him.

"Hello?"

"Izumi, it's Hanai," the captain sighed. "What do you need to talk about?"

Unlike Tajima, Izumi had no issue getting to the crux of the matter.

"I like Tajima, but I think he likes you but you're not gay, unless there's something I haven't noticed…" Izumi explained, not skipping a beat. "Needless to say, I need your advice."

For the second time that day Hanai's jaw dropped.

"Please tell me that's what Tajima was talking to you about!" Izumi exclaimed, with a sense of worry. "I-I'm drunk right now so-"

"No, that's what we were talking about," Hanai assured Izumi. "But how'd you know?"

When Hanai and Tajima had left the locker room no one had been there. Hanai knew that he wasn't as observant as the cleanup, but he would have noticed Izumi.

"Everyone saw Coach telling him to handle his problem in his pants and I figured that since he likes you…" Izumi muttered.

Hanai turned beet red thinking of what Izumi thought could have gone down. Since Tajima was a hypersexual little SOB if the coach told him to handle his blue balls and Izumi knew Tajima liked him the Speed Demon thought he was going to get some of that sexual frustration taken out on him.

"Oh crap…" Izumi gasped, realizing what he had implied. "I'm sorry!"

Hanai finally made it home as Izumi apologized for the umpteenth time. The captain tried to assure him that there was no wrongdoing while saying hello to his family.

"Izumi, seriously, it's fine, but let me call you back," Hanai sighed so he could eat dinner.

God, this was difficult.

By the time dinner was done and Hanai had finished cleaning up he was worried that it was too late to call Izumi back. Silently he prayed that his teammate was still awake. It would be incredibly rude to wake-

"Hey Hanai," Izumi yawned, yup Hanai had woke him up.

"You said you wanted advice," Hanai said slowly. "But why me?"

"If he likes you then there is something about you he likes," Izumi explained.

"no, I meant why just come out to me out of the blue?" Hanai elaborated.

Tajima had said that he had _never_ been in the closet, but maybe that wasn't the case for Izumi and he had taken a huge, insurmountable risk in coming to Hanai like this.

"I dunno," Hanai could hear Izumi shrug. "You seem like good enough a guy…"

"Before we go on," Hanai interrupted. "How many other members of the team know about you?"

"Just you and Momoe," Izumi said simply. "Maybe more people know, but they haven't asked. Back to business any way…"

"Yeah, so what did you need?" Hanai asked.

"Why does he like you? You're the epitome of a straight guy!" Izumi sighed. "But maybe you could teach…"

Realization dawned on the captain. Izumi wanted Hanai to teach him how to be the kind of guy Tajima liked. That was going to be hard since, from his point of view, Izumi was all the things that Tajima said he was.

Izumi was most definitely a hard worker. He was one of the team's best runners earning him the nickname "Speed Demon". In addition to that he had to be determined no doubt able to deal with Tajima as well. They were in the same class weren't they? Hanai wasn't so sure about whether Tajima wanted to get into Izumi's pants.

"Well, he wants to umm…" Hanai started to say, unable to bring himself to use crass language.

"Fuck you?" supplied Izumi, who seemed to have no problem dropping that word. "No duh."

"Yeah, other than that he didn't really say why else he liked me," Hanai shrugged. "Maybe you should just be yourself?"

Izumi scoffed, "I've 'been myself' since the first day of practice, but he hasn't noticed me."

"He might now…" Hanai offered.

The captain knew that this was a lie since Tajima was known for being extremely single minded and once he focused in on something it wasn't very often that his focus was diverted. Hanai had a feeling that even though Tajima _said_ that he was okay, he probably wasn't and would sit and pine away until someone new came along, which could take forever for him to notice.

"He just likes you too mu-" Izumi started to sigh.

A brief exclamation of joy from the Speed Demon's side startled Hanai. Maybe he just was going to resolve to woo Tajima on his own without any interference from Hanai. The captain would have preferred that.

"So…" he murmured. "What was that?"

"I've got it!" Izumi shouted. "I know what I have to do?"

_Please don't need my help…_ "so what are you going to do?" Hanai asked.

There was silence on the phone again. It wasn't awkward, but rather thinking quiet. Izumi knew what he wanted, Hanai reasoned, but he just didn't know how to put it into words.

"I need you to teach me how to act like you,"

* * *

_**Well then... i've got nothing to say othenr than the Chapter title means "Step by Step" in spanish.**_

**_Review!_**

**_P.S thanks to those who favorited!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Last time)**_

* * *

"_I've got it!" Izumi shouted. "I know what I have to do?"_

_Please don't need my help… "So what are you going to do?" Hanai asked._

_There was silence on the phone again. It wasn't awkward, but rather thinking quiet. Izumi knew what he wanted, Hanai reasoned, but he just didn't know how to put it into words._

"_I need you to teach me how to act like you,"_

* * *

**Confession: Moving on**

* * *

For the first time in ever (excluding the previous night) Tajima was unsure of himself.

Tajima normally never had any problems with his self confidence. In fact he was born with an abundance of an ego. Freud would have had a field day dissecting his persona and psyche, but today he was a different person.

_Yesterday I told Hanai…_

Tajima held his head in his hands. After practice he had finally told Hanai how much he liked him only to find out that his crush was straight, and not even a Kinsey three that could eventually cross over.

The Kinsey scale pretty rated from one which meant that a person was exclusively heterosexual to six which meant they were full on homosexual like himself. Tajima had learned about it after his older brother had brought it to him after he first came out in hopes of trying to get a range of what his little brother liked.

Tajima bluntly explained that he was a six, or possible seven.

During their conversation Tajima realized that Hanai was most definitely a one. If he tried to push it Hanai would just end up confused (**A/N: I don't mean bisexual**) or end up hating him. Forever.

"Yu, mom wants you down and out in five minutes!" his older, Kenichiro (all of his brothers names ended in the suffix –ichiro) called.

"Ken, I need some advice," Tajima muttered.

He said it quietly, but Kenichiro had heard him anyway. His brother opened the door and sat on the bed next to him.

"Guy trouble?" his brother sighed.

"Yup,"

"You really should talk to someone who understands guys about this you know?" Kenichiro frowned.

"I know"

"Yet, you ask for me,"

Tajima sighed. Whether Kenichiro believed it or not, he was a four on the Kinsey scale. To Tajima that meant that he at least had either made out with several guys before or had at least had an awkward relationship like he did with Hanai at least with one guy.

He would have asked his sisters, but that would mean coming out to them, though he believed that they should know already, and his sisters being the way they were he wouldn't get any suitable advice until they calmed down from the "surprise" which would be two weeks after he needed the advice.

Seriously was it that much of a surprise

It didn't hurt matters that talking to Kenichiro was unbelievably easy.

"Strictly speaking, the guy I like is straight," Tajima moaned.

"Are you sure?"

Tajima pressed his face into his pillow. He hoped that he would just run out of breath and his brother would stop asking dumb questions and give him some advice.

"One hundred percent," Tajima mumbled at last.

"So what do you need me for?"

_Oh yeah_, Tajima realized.

To his brother hearing that the guy was straight should have been the end of the problem. He made a note to himself to learn that other people sometimes didn't automatically understand what he meant from the get go.

"I need to get over him right _now!_" he hissed

"Why? Is it someone on the baseball team?" Kenichiro chuckled, but by his brother's silence he could tell he hit the nail on the head. "Yu, please not again!"

Tajima barely had to nod. His brother was hoping that it wasn't like what had happened before, liking someone on his baseball team that is. Last time he ended up breaking the poor guy's heart, and lost a friend in the process. Even though his old school was a different place it wasn't too keen on him after that.

"Yu, you're not going to get over this person just because you want to," Kenichiro explained. "If it worked that way there would be a lot less people walking this earth with broken hearts.

"What you really need to do is get up, dust the embarrassment off your shoulders, and accept that he is straight. But whatever you do, don't get involved with someone else."

Tajima nodded. In fact he jumped from his bed with excitement. His brother was oddly good at being encouraging- maybe he was destined to become a motivational speaker- anyway Tajima felt ready to go to school and just let it be.

"You're right!" he exclaimed, dashing out the door.

"Of course I am, but," Kenichiro frowned. "PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON YU!"

* * *

Tajima was late to school nonetheless.

When he got into the classroom the teacher immediately ordered for him to just stand out in the hall with two buckets of water. He could have sworn that out of the corner of his eye he saw a new kid sitting in Izumi's seat. He was shaved bald like Hanai was, but that was all he saw since the teacher ushered him out quickly.

It was twenty minutes when the teacher came out to welcome him back into the class. He could tell that she was surprised to see that Tajima's arms were still parallel to the ground. Standing out in the hall with water buckets or any other set of heavy objects was cake for him.

"Take your seat Tajima-kun," the teacher sighed.

On his short walk to his seat he finally got a good look at the bald kid in Izumi's seat. His jaw nearly fell to the floor when he recognized that arrogant smirk. It _was_ Izumi.

The now bald Izumi averted his teammate's eyes. Tajima couldn't help but wonder what was with his new look and why he seemed embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Tajima waited until break to say anything though.

"Dude, what happened?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"I felt like a change?" Izumi replied, trying to sound blasé, but ended up sounding confused.

"Yeah that's a change alright, don'cha think Mihashi?" Tajima chuckled.

"Um… well," Mihashi murmured, wondering how to say what he thought without offending the speed demon.

"Holy shit Izumi what did you do?" a voice exclaimed from the door.

Both he and Tajima winced, it was Hanai.

"I shaved my head…" he murmured quietly.

"Seriously?" Hanai gasped, incredulous. "Don't you think that this was a bit far-?"

"No, I mean maybe, I mean-" Izumi stammered.

"You really should have thought it through!" Hanai exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Whoa Hanai, you don't need to jump down his throat," Tajima interrupted. "Besides, I think it looks great."

Hanai sat down and turned to Izumi, "I guess it was worth it after all."

Tajima made a note to ask what they had been talking about when he saw them high five under the table. He knew that he probably would forget though, Izumi looked kinda cute with a buzz cut.

* * *

_**Well that was the last chapter of Confession. I might do a whole fic dedicated to Tajima and Izumi getting together, but that all depends on you guys.**_

_**I liked writing this one a lot since it was taken from somewhat real events. **_

_**God, my life is funny.**_

_**Well, see you in my next fic!**_


End file.
